What Might Have Been
by Windsor
Summary: Duo catches up to Heero several years after the war...but doesn't get the answer he was looking for. Yaoi-mentioned...I know, another song fic...I have quite a few of them because otherwise I write long epic stories. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Never owned em...said I owned 'em so don't sue me! I don't own any songs I may use as well!!! Enjoy! What Might have Been

What Might Have Been

Song by: Little Texas  
Fic by: Windsor

Summary: Duo catches up with a recluse Heero after the war.  
Warnings: Some hints at yaoi, angst, and swearing  
Disclaimer: Never owned them, never will, so please don't sue me.

Heero walked down the street not paying attention to his surroundings. His mind was working on a million different things at once. He was twenty-three and working at some computer software company on L1. He had not seen or heard from any of the others since the Mariemaia incident.

[Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long long time]

The only one out of the others that had invaded his thoughts had been Duo Maxwell. During the war, they had been close-a lot closer than soldiers should be. How it happened still mystified Heero's logical mind.

[I've got a good life now, I moved on  
So when you cross my mind]

At the Barton Foundation's defeat, Heero had pulled away from them and retreated to L1. He knew he had hurt Duo, but it had to be done. He had proceeded to get a job and some semblance of a normal life.

[I try not to think about  
What might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads]

An image of the braided pilot flashed into Heero's mind. He shoved it away and concentrated on the project he was trying to complete at work. It did no good to dwell on the past, that was the only good thing he'd learned being a Gundam pilot.

[We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been]

Almost as if Heero's thoughts had summoned him, Duo came bounding up to Heero and promptly glomped him.   
"Heero! I haven't seen you for how long? Seven years? Howya been?" he released the stunned Zero pilot.   
Heero stared at the boy-no Duo had become a man. He was about 5'11"-6', around Heero's own height. He still maintained the long chesnut braid, but had filled out his wiry frame so he had some muscle. All in all he had matured into a very good looking man. Even after all these years he had retained that impish look and exuberant personality.   
They went to have a drink at Heero's favorite pub. There they began to fill the other in on their lives.

[We could sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last]

Heero had a good time talking with Duo. The latter which showed some surprise at the former's talkativeness. Heero smiled into his drink when a question from Duo stopped him cold.   
"Why did you leave us, Heero?"   
Heero picked up on Duo's use of "us." It really meant "me." He set his drink down and looked into Duo's puzzled gaze.   
"Don't." he said simply.   
"Don't what?" Duo asked.

[Yes they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past]

"Don't bring us up. It's done with, Duo. It's in the past. Leave it there."   
"But-"  
"No." Heero sighed, then began, "Try not to think about what might have been. Cause that was then, and we have taken different roads. We can't go back again, so there's no use giving in. There's no way to know what might have been."   
Heero hated himself when he saw the hurt look on Duo's handsome face. He needed to say what he did. A person didn't live in the past-you don't dwell on it, you don't look back. But a part of Heero himself wanted to go back to how it was with Duo and him. 

[That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay]

"Heero?" Duo questioned the man who was staring off into the distance.   
"Hn? What?" He shook himself out of his thoughts. He looked to Duo and saw the unmistakeable emotion in those amethyst depths. He shook his head and rose, leaving a few bills on the table.

[But too much time has gone by  
We should just say goodbye  
And turn and walk away] 

"Heero? Where're ya goin?" Duo asked Heero's retreating back. He caught up with him and grabbed Heero's arm. Heero merely turned and faced him.   
"Duo, what happened between us was over seven years ago. Leave it there. Move on and forget me. I have no practical use in the world. I am a soldier and I wish to be alone. Goodbye Duo." He turned and walked outside and up the street.

[And try not to think about  
What might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads]

Duo had followed Heero out and yelled at his reatreating back. "You deserted us, Heero! You deserted me! Seven years ago, and again tonight! You're a poor excuse for a human, Yuy."   
Duo's parting words hurt Heero more than he'd care to admit, but he kept walking. He felt that he was doing the right thing.

[We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been]

"Good bye, Duo." Heero threw over his shoulder, "I hope you have a nice life."   
"Fuck you, Yuy!" Duo shouted before stalking off.

[No, we'll never know  
What might have been]

~~Owari~~

[][1]

   [1]: Kill 'em All.html



End file.
